Field
This disclosure relates to correlated electron devices, and may relate, more particularly, to approaches toward fabricating correlated electron devices, such as may be used in switches, memory circuits, and so forth, exhibiting desirable impedance characteristics.
Information
Integrated circuit devices, such as electronic switching devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic device types. For example, memory and/or logic devices may incorporate electronic switches suitable for use in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, tablet devices, personal digital assistants, and so forth. Factors related to electronic switching devices, which may be of interest to a designer in considering whether an electronic switching device is suitable for a particular application, may include physical size, storage density, operating voltages, impedance ranges, and/or power consumption, for example. Other factors that may be of interest to designers may include, for example, cost of manufacture, ease of manufacture, scalability, and/or reliability. Moreover, there appears to be an ever-increasing need for memory and/or logic devices that exhibit characteristics of lower power and/or higher speed.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout that are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some aspects may be exaggerated relative to others. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, such as up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.